


Solo necesitas amor y cuidado.

by Cocoa_Blueberry



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cobb is the best boy, Comfort/Angst, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Human Grogu | Baby Yoda, M/M, No beta we die like a clone, Sick Character, Sickfic, Soft Cobb Vanth, Soft Din Djarin, sick din
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocoa_Blueberry/pseuds/Cocoa_Blueberry
Summary: Hola! Este es mi primer fic en mucho tiempo, espero y lo disfruten como lo hice yo al hacerlo.Din solo necesita a alguien que lo cuide y lo abrace mientras está enfermo y que mejor que Cobb para este trabajo.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Solo necesitas amor y cuidado.

**Author's Note:**

> Hace mucho tiempo que no público un fic está es mi primera vez haciendo uno sobre The Mandalorian y también es mi primera vez publicando en este sitio jaja, también siéntete libre de publicar una crítica constructiva.

Din llevaba algunos días donde no se sentía el mismo. Empezó sintiéndose algo cansado, nada fuera de lo normal, el hospital siempre estaba lleno, y el siempre terminaba agotado. Sin embargo pronto empezó a preocuparse cuando su garganta empezó a molestarle y ahí fue donde supo que tenía un problema. 

Lamentablemente para Din no hubo un descanso, su trabajo lo mantenía ocupado casi todo el día, despues de un largo día de trabajo tenía que recoger a Grogu con Omera o Cara parapoder ir a casa. Aveces Cobb podía recoger a Grogu de la guardería y se quedaba con el hasta que Din llegará. 

Din trataba de ayudar a Grogu con sus tareas si no las había acabado anteriormente y siempre pasaba su poco tiempo libre con su hijo y con Cobb. Cobb siempre que podía venía a ver a la familia Djarin y trataba de animar el día con sus bromas bastantes viejas sobre vaqueros. Y Din no podría pedir otra cosa.

El nunca se arrepentiría de esa vida, ni de ninguna de sus decisiones que lo llevaron a tener todo esto, sin embargo ahora desearía simplemente poder quedarse dormido una semana entera sin que nadie lo despertara. Pero el sabia que no podía hacer eso ya que hoy le tocaba el primer turno de la mañana en el hospital y no había nadie que lo pudiera remplazar, al menos hoy Cobb iba a poder quedarse con Grogu y Din no tendría que desviarse del camino del hospital hacia su casa. 

Lentamente salió de la cama para darse un baño esperando que el vapor despejará un poco sus senos nasales. Milagrosamente los destapó lo suficiente como para respirar mejor por la nariz.

Después de un baño rápido y de arreglarse con el uniforme del hospital, Din fue a despertar a Grogu para que el niño empezara a arreglarse para la guardería. 

"Hey amigo, es hora de levantarse" dijo Din suavemente a su niño "No quiero" dijo Grogu quien simplemente ignoro a Din y se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las mantas.

"No podrás ver tu programa si no te alistas ahora" Din sabia que eso siempre funcionaba con el niño, Grogu estaba obsesionado con ese show de vaqueros espaciales. "No, yo quiero ver a los vaqueros espaciales" dijo Grogu sentándose rápidamente en la cama mirando a Din. "Entonces empieza a vestirte para que puedas desayunar viendo a los vaqueros" Respondió, para después revolver el cabello de su niño y dirigirse hacia la cocina.

Mientras iba bajando las escaleras sintió un ligero mareo que lo obligo a quedarse quieto un momento, abrió los ojos, sin darse cuenta que los había cerrado en primer lugar, cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Terminó de bajar las escaleras esta vez un poco más despacio para poder ir a abrir.

Cuando Din abrió la puerta estaba Cobb con algunas bolsas de plástico de comida rápida, Din no lo esperaba tan temprano en la mañana si era honesto, además que Cobb tiene la llave de repuesto sin embargo solo la usaba para emergencias ya que el siempre decía que sentía que estaba invadiendo propiedad privada. "Buenos días cariño" Dijo Cobb para después intentar darle un beso a Din, sin embargo este no lo dejo, apartándose. "No te me acerques mucho, creo que atrape algo y sinceramente no quiero contagiarte" Din simplemente se aparto de la puerta para que Cobb entrara. "¿No deberías quedarte en casa si crees que estás enfermo?" Dijo entrando a la casa para dejar las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina "Esta bien no es tan malo" respondió Din.

Cobb se volvió acercar a Din para colocar una mano en su frente, sin embargo en ese momento Grogu bajó corriendo las escaleras gritando el nombre de Cobb. "¡Cobb!" Grito Grogu a modo de saludo mientras preguntaba. "¡¿trajiste el desayuno?!" "¿Qué dijimos sobre correr en las escaleras Grogu?" Exclamo Din hacia el niño "Que no lo hiciera" Din solo pudo revolver de nuevo el cabello de Grogu al mismo tiempo que suspiraba de forma cariñosa.

"Grogu, traje el desayuno, esta en la mesa ¿puedes ir por el?" Pregunto Cobb hacia el niño, él inmediatamente asintió con la cabeza y salió corriendo hacia la cocina. "Ahora volviendo contigo" Cobb reanudó su tarea de tomar la temperatura de Din. "Estoy bien en serio Cobb no me siento tan mal, solo cansado" Eso no impidió que Cobb tomara la temperatura de Din. "Estas un poco caliente ahí para mi gusto, deberías quedarte antes de que empeore" Declaró seriamente. "Estoy bien, además hoy no hay nadie que pueda cubrirme" Cobb solo se le quedo viendo con una mirada que decía "¿es en serio?" Din ssuspito y se encogió en hombros. "Si me siento peor regreso a casa ¿eso está bien para ti?" Pregunto "Preferiría que te quedaras pero esta bastante bien" Dijo para después depositar un suave beso en la frente de Din.

🌿🍃🌿🍃

Din se dirigió a su trabajo después de apenas poder conseguir que la poca comida que consumió se quedara abajo en su estomago. Normalmente el turno de Din sería pesado y laborioso si era honesto consigo mismo, nunca sabrías que tipo de problemas cruzarían por la puerta del hospital. Pero hoy simplemente fue horrible, su nariz no parecía decidirse en si goteaba o se quedaba completamente bloqueada, sin olvidar su picazón en la garganta y lo peor fue que se acababan de sumar los escalofríos que recorrían su espalda y lo hacían temblar.

"Deberías irte a casa, te ves como una mierda" dijo Fennec una de sus amigas del hospital "Estoy bien, solo un poco bajo el clima" Din respondió mientras seguía tratando de leer por cuarta vez el renglón del informe que se le había entregado. 

"Enserio Din párese que te vas a caer muerto en cualquier momento, tómate el resto del día, además ya casi acaba tu turno" Declaro Boba otro de sus amigos del hospital, mirando directamente a Din, el solo pudo suspirar sabiendo que el tenía razón, tal vez no sería tan malo si se saltaba el resto de lo que quedaba de su turno y se iba a casa para acurrucarse en el sofá junto con Cobb y Grogu mientras veían cualquier película que estuviera en la televisión "Esta bien, llamenme si ocurre algo" Empezó a guardar sus cosas para salir por la puerta de la pequeña oficina donde estaban "Recuperate pronto" escucho decir a Fennec, se sintió bien tener amigos que se preocuparan por el.

El viaje de regreso a casa fue más difícil que el de ida, lo que ocasionó que un dolor de cabeza se empezara a formar a fuego lento. Cuando vio que la cuadra de su vecindario se acercaba Din juro que podría llorar de felicidad. 

Lentamente se bajó de la camioneta, desde que había dejado el hospital su mareo solo se había intensificado, el sabia perfectamente que se avecinaba, pero eso no significaba que fuera mejor. Entro con la mejor compostura que pudo a su casa, dándose cuenta que Cobb aún no llegaba de la guardería con Grogu, eso significaba que tendría tiempo para descansar.

Dirigiéndose directamente hacia el sofá de la sala de estar se desplomo completamente en el. Sabia que debería cambiarse de ropa o tomar algunos medicamentos, sin embargo no tenía suficiente energía como para tan si quiera pensarlo. 

Después de menos de un minuto Din se quedó completamente dormido en el sofá.

🍃🌿🍃🌿

Cobb regresó con Grogu cuando lo fue a recoger de la guardería, Grogu había dicho que quería un helado y prácticamente le rogó a Cobb si podían ir por uno, por obvias razones el no le pudo decir que no. Cobb aprovecho la pequeña desviación para poder comprar algunos ingredientes para una sopa de pollo que haría para el hombre enfermo. Sabia que a Din le gustaba que lo mimaran cuando estaba enfermo incluso si no lo admitía y que esa sopa siempre lo animaba un poco, decía que Cobb cocinaba con un sazón que le recordaba a su primer hogar. Esto hacía que su corazón se estrujara ante tal idea de significar tanto para Din.

Cuando llegaron a casa lo que menos espero fue ver a Din tumbado en el sofá en una posición que sería todo menos cómoda, le indicó a Grogu que guardara silencio para no despertar a Din, ya que el tenía el sueño ligero, el niño solamente asintió con la cabeza y se fue a su habitación a jugar, diciéndole a Cobb que cuidará bien de su papá.

Se acercó lo más callado que pudo al sofá notando que Din estaba pálido y solamente con manchas de color rosa que estaban alojadas en sus mejillas y en la nariz "Definitivamente fiebre" tal vez el no era un doctor pero sabía identificar una fiebre cuando la veía.  
El había cuidado a muchas personas enfermas en su tiempo donde iba a refugios y ayudaba con los alimentos y básicamente en todo lo que podía.

Cobb se dio cuenta que Din aún tenía sus lentes puestos, lentamente se acercó un poco más para poder retirarlos, a Din no le gustaría si sus lentes se rompían porque se le olvidó quitárselos antes de dormir. 

Con cuidado Cobb retiro los lentes logrando por poco su objetivo de quitarlos sin despertar al otro hombre, pero justo cuando los estaba poniendo en la pequeña mesita de café del centro Din se despertó.

Din tenía los ojos rojos y desenfocados por la fiebre. "Lo siento no quería despertarte" susurro Cobb mientras acariciaba los rizos enredados de la mata de pelo del hombre enfermo, podía sentir la fiebre en sus dedos mientras los pasaba por su cabello. "Esta bien, de todas formas creo que no es recomendable quedarme en esta posición por mucho tiempo" Lentamente Din comenzó a levantarse del sofá a una posición sentada. "¿por qué no te cambias de ropa mientras yo hago un poco de sopa?" Dijo Cobb mientras seguía pasando sus dedos por el cabello de Din. "Suena bien" respondió adormilado casi volviendo a caer en la inconsciencia. "Ve antes que te caigas muerto, bella durmiente" Insitando a Din para que se fuera a cambiar a una ropa más cómoda que un uniforme de hospital. Din solo volvió a suspirar y fue a la habitación principal para poder cambiarse. Cobb negó con cariño su cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina hacer la sopa.

Din no tardó mucho tiempo en cambiarse de ropa, decidió ponerse sus pantalones de chándal y la sudardera de NASA que le había regalado Cobb en su último cumpleaños, sintiéndose inmediatamente más cómodo. Estuvo en duda si quedarse en el dormitorio o ir de nuevo a la sala,e sinceramente el no quería estar solo en estos momentos así que simplemente tomo una manta y después de ir a saludar a Grogu se dirigio de nuevo a la sala de estar.

El volvió a sentarse en el sofá decidiendo ver un poco de televisión, cualquier cosa que lo distragera de los escalofríos sería buena en este momento. Se encontró con una película sobre peleas de sables de luz o algo así, sinceramente no le presto mucha atención porque sus ojos se empezaron a cerrar. Sin darse cuenta termino durmiendose antes que llegará a la mitad de la película.

Cobb tardó solo media hora en terminar de hacer la sopa, fue a la sala de estar para avisarle a Din que la comida estaba lista. Pero se encontró con Din sentado durmiendo. Cobb decidió que no podía despertar a Din, el sabia cuánto trabajaba el hombre en el hospital, aceptando dobles turnos a veces por el simple hecho que sus compañeros de trabajo se lo pedían. No le sorprendía que el cayera enfermo. Decidiendo dejar a Din dormir un rato más, fue por Grogu para darle de comer.

🍃🌿🍃🌿

Cuando Grogu terminó de comer Cobb se dispuso a limpiar un poco la cocina y a buscar algunos medicamentos para su novio. Sabia que Din no tardaría mucho en despertar, cuando el dormía siestas nunca tardaba más de una hora en despertarse.

Terminando de limpiar la cocina Cobb pudo ver como Din cruzaba el umbral de la cocina aún envuelto en la manta que había traído cuando bajó, solo que ahora las mejillas y nariz eran más rosadas que antes y su cabello estaba más revuelto de lo normal sin mencionar que parecía que había sudado. Aun así Cobb no sabía cómo este hombre podía ser hermoso en cualquier situación, sin embargo aún le preocupaba que la fiebre hubiera subido demasiado mientras dormía.

"¿Qué tal tu siesta Bella durmiente?" Pregunto Cobb a Din, este solo produjo un gemido bajo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina. "¿Quieres comer algo?" Cobb se acercó a Din mientras le ponía la mano en la espalda esperando que eso causara un poco de comforte. "No se si mi estómago lo pueda sostener ahora" Dijo Din mientras se recargaba en el suave toque. "¿Crees que puedas intentarlo? Cocine la sopa que tanto te gusta" Pregunto Cobb mientras reacomodaba la manta de Din que se había empezado a caer. "Esta bien" Fue lo único que dijo Din.

Cobb se dispuso a volver a calentar algo de sopa mientras Din estaba sentado en una silla de la cocina, si era sincero el hombre parecía que lo había atropellado un camión por lo miserable que se veía. Esto solo hizo que Cobb se moviera más rápido para atender a Din.

La sopa pronto estuvo lista pronto Cobb dejo el humeante tazón de sopa en frente de Din y también un poco de medicina. "Gracias" dijo Din con su voz ronca. "Sin problemas compañero" respondió Cobb de igual manera.

Estuvieron así por un tiempo Din comiendo la sopa y Cobb observándolo mientras hacía pequeños comentarios para llenar el silencio que se había puesto entre ellos. No es que el silencio fuera incómodo simplemente a Cobb no le gustaba que estar callado.

Din comio la mitad del plato para después decir que no podía comer más, Cobb retiro el plato y le ordeno que tomara la medicina que le había dejado junto con la sopa, Din acató las órdenes tomando rápidamente las dos píldoras que había tenido en frente, ahora sintiéndose exhausto. Cobb pareció notar que Din había llegado a su punto límite el día de hoy así que le sugirió volver a la sala y acurrucarse en el sofá, el hombre enfermo aceptó de inmediato.

🌿🍃🌿🍃

Ambos se acurrucaron en el sofá de la sala, Cobb trajo otra manta para ponerla en los pies de Din. Cobb trajo un cuenco con agua y una compresa. Remoja la compresa para después ponerla sobre la frente ardiente de Din y cada vez que la compresa se empezaba a secar la volvía a remojar para volver a ponérsela. Din terminó acostándose en las piernas de Cobb mientras pensaba que nunca había sentido tanto amor de parte de otra persona además de Grogu. Y no lograba entender que hizo para merecerlos.

Din se quedó de nuevo completamente dormido con su cabeza recargada en las piernas de Cobb. El otro hombre aún podía sentir como la fiebre se filtraba a través de sus capas de ropa, sin embargo los escalofríos habían dejado de venir así que se conformo con solo pasar sus dedos por el cuero cabelludo de Din y viendo como este incluso reaccionaba suspirando en sus sueños.

Al poco tiempo llegó Grogu guardando silencio y solo subiéndose al sofá justo al lado de Din acomodándose, diciendo "buenas noches" siendo contestando por Cobb, quedándose al poco tiempo dormido con su papá. Cobb disfrutando de la comodidad decidió que una siesta en realidad no le haría mal. Apago la televisión cambiando una vez más la compresa. Después de hacer eso simplemente recargo su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón y a los pocos minutos se quedó profundamente dormido junto con los amores de su vida.

🌿🍃🌿🍃

Después de casi una semana de un Din con fiebre y buscando cariño por parte de su pareja, resultó que Cobb se las arregló para atrapar la gripe de Din. 

Din pidió días libres en su trabajo para simplemente darle el mismo trato que le había dado Cobb hace poco llevándole fruta fresca y sopa, cambiando su compresa mientras se acurrucaban en el sillón y el pasaba ahora sus dedos por el cuero cabelludo de Cobb. 

Entonces Cobb se dio cuenta que lo único que quería hacer con Din era poder abrazarlo cuanto más pudiera porque sabia que ese hombre era el hombre de sus sueños. Din inevitablemente pensó de la misma manera que Cobb llevándolos a largas tardes solamente acurrucados abrazándose en el sofá de la sala de la familia Djarin.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero y les gustará recuerda dejar Kudos y algún comentario bonito gracias por leer :D


End file.
